Destiny Update 2.3.0
Update 2.3.0 rebalanced the subclasses, made some quality-of-life improvements, and fixed several issues. It was released on June 14, 2016. Classes For a detailed review of Class changes in 2.3.0, read the full Class Balance Update Preview. Titan Sunbreaker Super: Hammer of Sol *Hammer travel speed increased by 1.3% *Hammer detonation radius increased by 10% *Damage increased by 10% against AI combatants Striker Super: Fist of Havoc *Base damage increased by 50% and an additional 50% against AI combatants Defender Grenades *Spike Grenade: damage impulses per second reduced to 5 from 10 *Spike Grenade: damage per impulse increased by 100%; total damage unchanged Hunter Gunslinger Grenades *Swarm Grenade: increased arming radius 0.5 meters *Swarm Grenade: detonation damage increased by 7% *Tripmine: no longer attaches to targets; arms on impact then bounces and attaches to terrain *Tripmine: damage reduced by 3% Super: Golden Gun *Base damage increased by 50% and an additional 30% against AI combatants *Deadeye: now increases golden gun damage by an additional 30% Melee: Throwing Knife *Base damage reduced by 10% *Circle of Life: modified functionality: precision kills with Throwing Knife reduce the cooldown of Golden Gun *Circle of Life: no longer extends the duration of golden gun *Circle of Life: +1 armor removed Passives *Scavenger: increased the amount of grenade and melee energy awarded by 33% *Chain of Woe: +1 recovery added *Over the Horizon: +1 recovery removed Bladedancer Grenade *Skip Grenade: tracking time reduced to 8 seconds from 12 *Skip Grenade: detonation damage reduced by 13% Double Jump *Blink: now incurs a -1 recovery penalty Super: Arc Blade *Changed to be less about repeatedly swinging and more about decisive strikes with additional effectiveness: **Base duration increased by 2 seconds **Hit detection test range increased by 0.5 meters **Damage increased by 30% against AI combatants **Added a 0.8 second cooldown between Arc Blade swings while airborne **Energy cost per swing increased by 20% **Energy cost on hit decreased by 20% **Vanish: now causes the player to vanish on cast in addition to its normal functionality **Showstopper: damage radius extended by 1 meter Melee: Blink Strike *Lunge distance decreased by 0.4 meters *Backstab: valid backstab angle reduced by 30 degrees *Escape Artist: invisibility effect delayed by 0.5 seconds *Fast Twitch: recharge reduced by 20% Passives*Encore: killing an enemy with Arc Blade now extends its duration and grants a 150% increase to arc blade damage for a short time Nightstalker Grenades *Spike Grenade: damage impulses per second reduced to 5 from 10 *Spike Grenade: damage per impulse increased by 100%; total damage unchanged Super: Shadowshot *Now applies the suppression effect on impact Melee: Smoke *Changed to be less frustrating to play against in PvP, but more effective in PvE **Impact damage increased by 34% **Impact suppression and damage over time duration reduced by 1 second **Jump suppression removed from initial impact status effects **Un-upgraded smoke cloud duration increased by 1 second **Envenomed: cloud duration increased by 1 second **Envenomed: Jump suppression removed from cloud status effects **Vanish in smoke: +1 agility removed **Snare: cloud duration increased by 1 second Passives *Courage of the Pack: now increases recovery, armor and agility by 2 per stack *Courage of the Pack: now stacks 3 times *Lockdown: now increases smoke duration by 2 seconds (+2 additional seconds with the Snare upgrade) *Predator: now reduces the cooldown of the Shadowshot ability *Shadestep: moved to a single dodge on a 3 second cooldown Warlock Sunsinger Grenades *Firebolt: increased arming time by 0.2 seconds *Firebolt: decreased victim search radius by 1 meter Melee: Scorch *Flame Shield: 0.3 second delay added before the overshield activation Passives *Viking Funeral: no longer extends the duration of Ignite effects *Viking Funeral: now weakens targets afflicted with Ignite effects, causing them to take 5% more damage from all sources, stacking up to 3 times. Voidwalker Glide *Blink: now incurs a -1 recovery penalty Super: Nova Bomb *Base damage increased by 50% and an additional 50% against AI combatants *Lance: now increases Nova Bomb damage by an additional 25% Weapons For a detailed review of weapon changes in 2.3.0, read the full Weapon Tuning Update Preview. General *Fixed an issue where the Year 2 version of "Thunderlord" was not available for some players in the Kiosk *Fixed an issue where incorrect UI bars were displayed on Red Spectre *Fixed an issue where Exotic machinegun stability was ignoring the base stats for recoil (Thunderlord, Super Good Advice) *Fixed an issue where Defiance of Yasmin did not have the adjusted zoom for sniper rifles introduced in 2.2.0 (5x) & increased the inventory stat by 10 Auto Rifles *Reduced damage of high rate of fire autos by 6% (Doctrine of Passing) Hand Cannons *Increased initial accuracy and decreased accuracy drop for low range hand cannons *Made damage falloff curves steeper to better coincide with intended effective range of hand cannons *Small increase to PvE damage to all hand cannons (amount depending on enemy class) Ammo *It now takes less time for your Ghost to automatically grab ammo for you when you're running low on ammo Exotics *Slight reduction to Hawkmoon stability (-5 stability) Perks *Slight reduction to Counterbalance effectiveness (Reduces 80% of recoil angle instead of 90%) Armor Exotics Twilight Garrison *Moved Tactical Air Support ability to a single dodge on a 3 second cooldown Activities Missions *The alternate ending to "Paradox" can now be completed at any time by selecting it from the Director on the Heroic difficulty *The alternate ending to "Lost to Light" can now be completed at any time by selecting it from the Director on the Heroic difficulty *The "Firewall" mission will now be available as soon as the player has turned in the required items to access it Prison of Elders *The Level 41 Prison of Elders Arena activity tooltip now properly indicates remaining weekly Legendary Mark rewards. These weekly Legendary Mark rewards are shared with the Weekly Heroic Strike Playlist, and may be earned from either activity. *Challenge of the Elders "Variks grows impatient" point deduction now grows more severe the longer you are in a given section **Point Deduction = (50 x number of times he has grown impatient) Strikes *Heroic Strikes now include a randomly-selected group of three modifiers *One modifier will be applied from each of the following lists **Group 1: Small Arms; Specialist; Brawler; Catapult **Group 2: Airborne; Solar Burn; Arc Burn; Void Burn **Group 3: Juggler; Fresh Troops; Ironclad; Exposure; Chaff; Berserk **Trickle will not be applied to Heroic Strikes Crucible *All weekly rotating activities in Crucible now feature weekly rewards *Fixed an issue where Trials of Osiris boon icons from House of Wolves persisted after deleting a Trials Passage Items *Three new Chroma colors have been added: Orange, Magenta, & Green **These have a chance to be found in Sterling Treasures or from dismantling the Spektar gear set *Fixed an issue where players who did not own The Taken King could purchase Sterling Treasures from Eververse *Desolate Class Items are now correctly listed as Guaranteed items instead of Possible on Sterling Treasure preview *Fixed an issue where Daily Heroic Story Missions that were from House of Wolves were not properly awarding Legendary Marks *Fixed an issue where "The Road Unraveled" ship would be unobtainable from Future War Cult faction packages under certain circumstances *Fixed an issue where the "Kicks Dance" emote was not displaying proper announcement text *Fixed an issue where Variks would not sell the Dreadfang sword if the player obtained and dismantled the sword on all characters UI *Fixed an issue where equipping the "Armor of Vows" New Monarchy ship caused a false Postmaster notification *Your friends are now displayed in the Director when hovering over activities they are currently playing References Category:Destiny Updates